


Ninja go Aladdin

by thehappiestwolfluvr



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Adopted from another author, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehappiestwolfluvr/pseuds/thehappiestwolfluvr
Summary: Aladdin but Jay's style. Adopted from another author on fan fiction.net I was too lazy to type the chapters again, so I'll just put a link in the chapter to them.





	Ninja go Aladdin

**Author's Note:**

> I really shouldn't be doing this. I have so many other wips, nearly 7

Not done yet, just posting this so I don't forget l


End file.
